


October Christmas

by phanhowlterstuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanhowlterstuff/pseuds/phanhowlterstuff
Summary: Phil just loves Christmas too much, I guess





	October Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> tw: none
> 
> prompt: it’s not even christmas yes and person a is in the kitchen singing all i want for christmas is you. again. person b comes in to tell them to stop put person a silences them with a kiss just as the chorus ends

Dan sat crosslegged on his and Phil’s bed, his computer on his thighs and his hands scrolling through tumblr on the ‘phillester’ tag

That’s when he heard it, probably the fifth time this week

Dan sighed and closed his laptop and put it on the night stand and made his way towards their kitchen

“Oh, I don’t want a lot for Christmas, this is all I’m asking for”, echoed through their house, “I just wanna see my baby, yeaaaahhh”, Phil danced a little as he stirred the pancake batter and continued singing with Mariah Carey as her voice came through his speaker, “Standing right outside my door”

“Phil”, Dan whined when he arrived, it was the start of October and it wasn’t even December and his boyfriend still sang Christmas songs

“Oh I just want you for my own”, Phil started putting some of the pancake batter on a pan, “For my own”, Phil sang and looked at Dan, “Baby”

“Phil!”, Dan yelled through the speaker, it was starting to get annoying at this point

“More than you could ever know”, Phil flipped the pancake successfully, “Make my wish come true”

Dan knew that no matter what he did or tried, Phil would continue, he even tried kissing Phil when he was singing and it didn’t even work and all Phil did was shove him away and continued singing. So Dan should know that it’s no use and he should just let Phil sing but he was not gonna give up, no, Dan would never give up

“All I want for Christmas is”, Phil took the now finished pancake onto a clean disk, put another small amount of pancake batter onto the pan and turned around when he heard Dan call his name again for the third time but Phil shushed him and giggled when he saw the face on Dan when he did that, “You, baby”

And Phil kissed him as the chorus were singing the end line of the song and Dan quickly kissed back, maybe he should listen to Dan and stop singing Christmas songs when it wasn’t even the month of Christmas but he couldn’t just kill his Christmas spirit

When the chorus ended, Phil pulled away from the kiss and looked at Dan, but soon he smelled a burning smell and quickly looked at his pancake batter that was on the pan and it was black and burned, so he quickly took the pan and put the burned pancake on the sink and put the pan back and put another small amount of pancake batter on the pan

“That was close”, Phil turned away as he said that but got a quick kiss as a response

Dan hummed, “Ye it was”, and went back to his and Phil’s room, leaving Phil with the pancakes


End file.
